Vehicles are tested for wind noise issues that are important to providing a quality driving experience. Identifying wind noise issues early in a vehicle launch reduces the need to correct issues after vehicles are assembled and reduces the cost of corrective measures.
At an assembly plant when a new vehicle is launched one or more vehicles are shipped to an offsite aeroacoustic wind tunnel to test the vehicles and identify the root cause of any wind noise issues. Shipping vehicles to an offsite wind tunnel is time consuming and expensive. Vehicles produced during the time that the vehicles are shipped and tested may require expensive remedial measures to eliminate the wind noise issues.
Another approach to identifying wind noise issues is to drive the vehicles on the road. Evaluating wind noise performance on the road is difficult because of variable environmental factors and it may be difficult to locate a public road with little traffic near the assembly plant that is suitable for testing at highway driving speeds.
This disclosure is directed to solving the above problems and other problems as summarized below.